


We were supposed to be happy

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, just thoughts, what if.. au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean hadn't survived the fight with Cain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were supposed to be happy

I was supposed to tell you my secret.  
I was supposed to kiss you.  
I was supposed to kiss you goodbye.  
I was supposed to beg for forgiveness.  
I was supposed to smile.  
I was supposed to hold you one last time.  
I was supposed to hug you.  
I was supposes to hold you closer than I ever have.  
I was supposed to see your smile.  
I was supposed to whisper in your ear.  
I was supposed to make you laugh.  
I was supposed to hear your heart beat.  
I was supposed to talk to you.  
I was supposed to tell you everything.  
We were supposed to grow old together.  
We were supposed to live forever.  
We were supposed to be together.  
We were supposed to be happy.  
We were supposed to be safe.


End file.
